


Neko Neko

by AlohaNozomi



Series: This one time in the Devildom... [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Cat Ears, Cussing, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Tails, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaNozomi/pseuds/AlohaNozomi
Summary: Kinktober is here and Satan really wants a pet cat!
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: This one time in the Devildom... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962796
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Neko Neko

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the start of my one-shot series for Obey Me! The series is going to be called "This one time in the Devildom..."  
> (cue in the America Pie quote haha!)
> 
> All the stories/one-shots will be different and some will be canon compliant, some won't. All of them will have smut though hehe =)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy them!

It was night-time for the House of Lamentation, and you had just gotten back into your room from dinner with the brothers. The day had been long and tiring. You went into the bathroom and started running the warm water. Under one of the cabinets was a few bath-bombs that Asmo had given you. Tonight was a lavender kind of night. Perhaps it would bring you closer to that deep sleep that you wanted so badly.

You threw it into the water and watched as the water turned a light purple color and the smell was amazing. The bath-bombs here in Devildom were much more potent in smell than in the human realm. You lit candles and set them in the corners of the tub and added some on the counter. These were regular candles, black in color with no smell and simply perfect for a romantic and relaxing setting.

Once done you took off your clothes and set them into a hamper that was in there. You grabbed your D.D.D. and set that on the floor near the tub, just in case. A shiver ran up your spine as you climbed into the warm water and settled down into it. A small smile graced your lips as you let yourself fully succumb to relaxing your body. Your mind wandered to nothingness.

Twenty minutes had passed by with silence and the D.D.D. started chirping with your text tone. You grumbled and rolled your eyes open, grabbed a towel to dry your hands before reaching for the D.D.D. Upon seeing the screen to see who had sent the text, you sighed and bit your lip becoming a bit flushed. It was none other than the handsome, bookworm of a demon, Satan.

Of all the brothers in the House of Lamentation, Satan seemed to be the only one that really didn’t take much to flirting with you. Unless you were just missing the signs he was giving you. One thing he always did though, that you enjoyed, was inviting you to go do things even if it was as simple as going out for something to eat at Hell’s Kitchen or meeting him in the library in the house to talk while having tea. He was always pleasant company to be with.

So, you never really knew if he was ever actually flirting. He was too smart and hard to read at times, emotionally. Did you have a thing for him?

Oh, yes! That you wouldn’t deny to yourself. He had a mysterious air to him. You could not always figure him out and he was always quick witted, sometimes sarcastic (mostly to his brothers), and of course, smart. What wasn’t there to like about him? Even when he got mad you couldn’t help but feel a bit aroused and the one thing that really got to you was that he loved cats. Of course, so did you. He really liked the stories you told him about the cat cafes and how he wished he could have a cat, but Lucifer wouldn’t allow one in the house.

That was your last and recent conversation you had with him. Until now.

**_Mc, would you mind coming by later?_ **

You stared at the text for a minute trying to figure out what to reply with. You had been to his room a few times as you both were headed out somewhere else, but never has he asked you to go  _ to _ his room to meet him there.

_ Hey, Satan, is everything alright? _

**_Of course! I just needed to ask you about something. I would rather ask in person._ **

Ok now your heart started thudding in your chest. What could he possibly want to talk about  _ in person?!  _ You contemplated whether to agree with meeting him there or not. What would you really have to lose though besides going back to your room being a bit horny because you really just wanted him to ram you if we were being serious.

_ I will be right over after my bath. _

You watched as he was starting to text a reply and then the little dots disappeared. You shrugged it off and set the phone back down on the floor. You dipped your hair into the water to start washing your hair and lathering up your body.

* * *

You decided to wear your black framed glasses since he once told you that they looked nice on you. Throwing on a pair of your comfy, grey shorts, a black tank top, maroon cardigan, and your long black tube socks (cause your feet were always cold), you walked out your door in your slippers and down the hall.

Right now, because it was night-time, you really didn’t care what you looked like. The brothers had already seen you dressed this way as it was, and they knew your bed attire wasn’t going to change. At least, some of them (if not all of them) thought you looked cute.

You finally reached Satan’s room and knocked on the door. You heard his door unlock and it slightly crock open. You pushed it open a bit and heard his voice:

“Come in.”

You looked both left and right down the hall to see if anyone was out and about, watching. You walked in and closed the door behind you.

Then you heard it lock. A slight shiver ran through your body and your heart picked back up again in your chest. You took a deep breath and tried to concentrate instead on what he was doing: cleaning up his never-ending mess of a room with books either in mid-air or on the floor. You tried to quiet down your snickering, but he caught it.

“Something funny?” He asked while turning around from the bookshelf to look at you, one hand on his hip.

“You can never say that Lucifer isn’t wrong about your room being messy.”

He crossed his arms this time and said, “And you can never say that I’m wrong when I call him an asshole.”

Your hands went up in a sarcastic defense mode and you smirked. He shook his head with a small smile.

“Such a smartass, MC.”

“Yeah, yeah you’re one to talk. So, what is this thing you wanted to talk to me about?” You asked as you went to sit down onto his bed. At this point he had stopped picking things up altogether and you noticed, after you asked that question, that he stared at you with something that you just couldn’t place. It was a look that you hadn’t seen on Satan… but on Lucifer. A look that reminded you of something sadistic. You cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Spit it out already! That look is giving me the creeps, Satan.”

“Oh? But I’m sure you like it on my older brother, Lucifer, right?” His arms were still crossed then, and he started walking towards you while picking things up in his path here and there, without touching them.

You decided to tease him a bit since he wanted to be a bit of a sarcastic ass tonight.

“Of course, it’s only a fitting look for your handsome devil of a brother. Plus, his sadistic glares come with physical, what shall we call it? Rewards.”

He stopped and glared at you with a shocked look on his face. You burst out in laughter.

“You should see your face!” You said while trying to calm down.

Once again, he shook his head and replied, “are you trying to piss me off?”

“At least it’s cute when you do get piss-“ you smacked your hands over your mouth to shut yourself up.

“Oh!” Satan said with a smirk, “so you think I am cute, huh? Interesting, MC.” He started to walk even closer over to you now.

It was then you knew you fucked up… or had you?

“Well since my thought process on whether you liked me was right or wrong has been answered, I would like to propose something to you. I mean, we do have a pact and all. You remember the conversation we had last time? The one about how Lucifer won’t let me have a cat?”

At this point you were biting your lip and both palms were on your knees, griping them. You nodded because you did remember. He then came and sat down next to you on the bed. He gave off his smirk again and his eye smoldered looking into yours. His hand came up to your face, sliding down it a bit, and placed a thumb on your chin to tilt your face up and closer to his. You moved without thinking and he chuckled.

“I haven’t even asked anything of you and you’re already doing as I’ve commanded.”

You also didn’t realize your hand was on his chest and that your breathing staggered a bit from your mouth at your closeness to each other.

“If I can’t have a kitten,” Satan said while bringing your face closer to his. “Then maybe perhaps you can be just that.” He placed his lips onto yours. It was a small peck at first and then he started to nip at your bottom lip a bit. You couldn’t take it anymore and sat up on your knees turning towards him on the bed to wrap your arms around his neck to bring him in for a deeper kiss.

He went to stand on one foot to brace the impact, with his other still on the bed and wrapped his arms around your waist as you both kissed. He opened his mouth for your aggressive tongue to enter. He placed a hand on the back of your head as he let you do so and slowly settled you down to lay you on the bed. He hovered over you and passionately kissed you into his bed leaving no room for you to breathe.

You grabbed a handful of his hair and a small moan vibrated through his throat. He pulled away from you slowly with you grabbing back at him to not stop. His chuckle rang through your ears, such a beautiful and dark sound.

“So needy, kitten? Wish you would’ve told me instead of hiding it. What made you think I wouldn’t figure it out?”

You shrugged your shoulders at him.

“Tch…” was all he said. He straddled you and pulled off his jacket and then his shirt. You watched with lips parted slightly, your hands on his thighs, and hands wandering to the growing bulge within his pants. You heard him hum above you and grab your hands to place them above your head.

His horns were coming out. His hands grabbed your shirt from the neckline as he tore it from your body leaving it a tattered mess on the floor. You looked back over at him and his demon form was now completely visible. You watched as he moved back a little to also rip up your shorts and throw them onto the ground leaving you in your bra, panties, and long socks.

He stopped for a second to look down at you. He ran a hand from your knee, past your hip, and over your breast to stop at your face and kiss you again. This time he bit your lip.

“Ahh!” You moaned. He then let go and got off you to reach for a chest on one of his shelves. You looked up at the ceiling as you licked your lip a bit from his biting. You sat back up to take off your cardigan and tossed it over his chair. He walked back over to you with two little furry things in his hand.

You were sitting on your knees on his bed and stared at him and tried to figure out what he had in his hand.

“Ears?” You were confused.

“Cat ears, kitten.” Again, with the smirk and then a laugh. “You should see your face this time. You will wear these… because I said so.”

“Wow. You know they say the quiet ones are the real freaks. Guess it’s true.” You smiled at him as he clipped the cat ears into your hair. He gently grabbed your throat at the comment and smiled back.

“Mmm… Satan please…” You said closing your eyes.

“Now get on all fours like a good little cat,” he demanded. You happily obliged and turned to place yourself back onto his bed on all fours. He walked over to your head; his pants were unbuttoned.

“Such a good girl, MC.” His hand went underneath your chin and brought it up so that you would look up at him. “Unzip my pants.”

You shifted your weight to one side to use your hands.

“No. With your teeth. Cats don’t have hands now do they?” He stared down at you and you stared right back at him. Was he really asking this? Of course, he was and who would you be to not make this handsome and sexy demon happy?

You placed your hand back down and placed your head in between his legs using your tongue and teeth to lift the small metallic piece up so that you could pull it down. You were successful and pulled the zipper down slowly while looking back up at him. You saw his jaw clench as you did so. His bulge was trying to push its way through the undone zipper. You took the chance to look back at him again and run your tongue along his clothed cock. He closed his eyes and bit his lower lip then pulled away from you. He took off his pants and walked behind you.

You yelped as Satan surprised you with a smack to your ass on one side and then the other.

“F-Fuck!!” You arched your back as he smacked you two more times. He took his fingers and ran them slowly up and down your panties where your entrance was.

“Look at you spilling over your panties from me just spanking you, kitten. I wonder how much more wet I can get you.” With that he yanked your panties down your thighs and lifted your legs a bit to get them off of you completely.

The cool air hit you right on your heat and you moaned his name as you kept your back arched and spread your legs a bit wider. He took one of his fingers and ghosted your throbbing clit. You groaned loudly into the pillow and clung onto the sheets.

“Beg for it, MC. Beg for me to touch that sweet little cunt of yours.” He wanted to just give in and just do it, but a little bit of that residue pride from his eldest brother stayed with him. This you knew.

“Oh, f-fuck! Please touch me! I want it! I want it badly, Satan, please!”

He shoved two of his fingers deep inside of you and started thrusting as his other hand played with your clit. He was about to bring you over the edge when he stopped, pulled out, and gave you a little smack to your clit. You screamed.

You were about to turn around and cuss him out when he flipped you onto your back and quickly grabbed your legs to spread them open. His tongue moved down your entrance and you gasped, all sense leaving you once again. He moved his tongue up and down your clit and inside your entrance. You tried bucking your hips up and down, but his hands kept you in place.

“Ahh! Satan, don’t stop! Please don’t stop ahh!” Your whole body arched. “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum”

He stopped, “nope.”

“Fuck! You fucking asshole! Where are you going?” He got back up to get something else out his little chest that he grabbed the ears out of. You were still in the middle of yelling at him when you saw it. The thing he carried in his hand.

Yeah. It was a plug. With a tail.

You were silent. You stared at the tail and then looked back at him. “Fuck, Satan… At least the tail matches the ears. Your wish is my command… Master.” You sat up to wrap your arms around his neck again and kiss him. This time you nipped at both his top and bottom lip, then down to his chin and neck. You stopped there and sucked at it leaving a small purple bruise. He moaned your name as he pulled on your hair slightly to break your lips from his neck. As you did, your neck arched and gave him entrance to leave a small bruise on your neck as well. He kissed your neck up to your chin and back to your lips. At this point he had already placed the tail on the bed, forgetting it for the moment. He wrapped his one arm around your waist and one hand was placed in your hair. You didn’t realize that he had gotten up on the bed and was kneeling on it just as you were. You clung onto him as he kissed you deeply with a carnal desire. Like he wanted to steal the breath from your lungs.

You both finally parted lips and you could finally breathe. Both of your foreheads touched, and he mumbled something of the sorts like, “you’re so beautiful.” You gave him a toothy grin and kissed him again. He kissed you back and you fell gently backwards with him on top of you. He worked his hands down to his boxers to pull them off as you both kissed. You tried as best as you could to help him. You went for your bra and he had suddenly grabbed it from behind and helped you undo the clip and tossed your bra onto the floor.

He took his lips from yours and placed them onto one of your nipples and lightly teethed it. A whisper of his name spilled from your mouth. He went to the other side and gave his attention to that nipple then kissed down along your chest and then down your stomach. He stopped to lift his head up to look at you.

“Are you ready, my kitten?” Satan asked. You nodded. He lifted your legs a bit and instructed you to hold them there with your own hands. You awaited him as he grabbed the plug and spread lube over onto it and then onto you. He surprised you as he stuck a finger inside. You yelped as he slowly went in and out. Tears forming at your eyes.

“Shh… it’s all right, my love,” he said as he pulled his finger out and started pushing the plug slowly in. You let go of your legs and grabbed the pillow from above you and screamed.

You realized it was all done when he started kissing the inside of your thighs. He grabbed the pillow from you and tossed that to the ground too. He looked up at you and asked, “Now was that so bad?”

You stared at him and asked, “will you shut up and fuck me now?”

“Who said you could give the commands around here, kitten?” He asked darkly as he tugged on the tail.

“Ahh!” You jerked upwards. “Don’t do that!”

“Oh, I’m going to do much more to you than that!” He grabbed your legs and pulled you closer aligning his cock with your entrance and slamming himself into you earning him a loud moan from your lips. He continued to pound into you as he pushed your legs backwards.

“Oh fuck, MC!” He said in between thrusts, “You take.. nggh… my cock… so well.”

“Oh Satan, I want you deeper inside! I want all of you in me nyaa!” You said as you bit onto the knuckle of your index finger.

His eyes widened as he realized that you were playing into his little fetish and he smiled devilishly. You had asked for it. He suddenly picked you up off the bed and seated himself on it with you straddling on top of him.

“Every time you moan… make that sound again.” He said in a husky voice.

“Nya?” You asked as you giggled a bit.

“Mmm! Yes, MC.” He replied as he held onto your hips and thrust into you. “Ride me.”

You started rolling your hips while on top of him and then rode him up and down until your legs had gotten tired and had given him his little ‘nya’ moans, which he had smirked at you for. You then ground yourself into him and hit your g-spot. His hands held your hips down and you arched your back. He let one of his hands leave your side and rolled his finger onto your clit.

“Oh my god yes! Yes! F-fuck-ing keep touching me like that please! Nyaaa!”

You pulled yourself back to him and clung to him as you continued to grind into him, your clit now rubbing against the stubble of his manhood. He kissed you on your shoulders and your neck as you did so.

“Tell me how you love me buried deep inside you.” He said.

“Oh,” You moaned at him. “I love- I love you- I-“

He crashed his lips onto yours before you could even get all the words out of your mouth. He wouldn’t let you back up for air again and you started to feel that pang of relief bubbling from inside you. You clamored your way off of him to breathe until he finally let you go.

“Satan, I’m gonna cum. Nya! I’m gonna cum! Pleeaseee, let me cum?” You asked with tears, once again, forming at the corners of your eyes.

“Yes, MC! Cum for me, beautiful!” He answered back as you ground onto his cock, rocking back and forth. He helped you to ride out your orgasm and grabbed your ass while doing so. You screamed his name so loudly that the whole house must have woken up at that point, making his pride swell. His smile was proof of that. 

You had taken his face and kissed him hard. A string of saliva still attached as he pulled you both apart. Your eyes looked at him with a tiredness to them.

“I am not done with you yet.” He flipped you over again, onto all fours and yanked on the tail causing you to scream.

“Listen here, my little kitten.” He pushed down on your shoulders to keep your bottom more in the air. He held onto the tail as he slammed his cock back into you and yanked on it a bit as he thrusted in and out. The tears poured out over your face as you let out a mixture of both moans and screams. 

“You belong… to me and only.. nghh me… ahh who owns this sweet little kitty of yours?”

“Y-y-yooou!” 

“Say my f-fucking name, baby!” Satan was getting loud and he was getting closer to his release as he kept dirty talking you. 

“Satan! Satan… oh, Satan! Y-you own-n me nyaa!” He pulled onto your hair and pulled back so that your neck arched a bit. Your gaze met his and through clenched teeth you replied, “Satan owns this sweet little kitty.”

His other hand that held onto the tail came around and cupped the underside of your chin. The hand in your hair remained there and still pulled only slightly. He pressed his lips against yours, opening your lips with his tongue in a wet kiss. A couple more thrusts and he was groaning into your mouth with ecstasy. His muscles started to relax and let you go. Your limp body laid out onto his bed and his cock slipped out of you as you moved. You looked back over at him as he crawled next to you. His tail wrapped around your thigh and as he laid down next to you he pulled you to him by your waist. His one hand held up his head as he stared down at you. His face glowed more than you had ever seen it. 

You took your finger and traced the way his horns curled from his head. He closed his eyes and smiled, humming at the feeling of you touching them. He pulled you closer to his chest, legs intertwining, and his nose nuzzled against yours.

“I call those cat kisses,” he said. You giggled and kissed him again on the lips this time. You then curled up under his chin, your face almost resting on his chest. You heard him chuckle and lay his head down. You felt his hand on top of your head, petting you. 

“My good little kitty,” he cooed. 

You smiled and nuzzled into his chest while softly replying to him with a cat’s ‘meow’ before falling asleep in the fourth-born’s arms. 


End file.
